The present disclosure relates generally to the field of sensors and, in particular, to biosensors.
Biosensors interact with biological molecules (e.g., proteins, sugars, ribonucleic acids, etc.) to obtain data about the physiological state of individuals. To do so, biosensors include detectors (e.g., sensor capable of analyzing physicochemical, optical, piezoelectric, electrochemical, etc. characteristics associated with biomolecules). The data collected by the biosensor can be analyzed to make determinations regarding treatment plans, preventative measure, and the like.